The present invention relates to fasteners and more particularly to a one piece resilient clip for retaining an elongated trim strip on the interior of an automobile, or the like.
In the field of automobile manufacture, it is presently a common practice to provide an elongated trim strip to cover the gap between the interior of the windshield, backlight, or fixed window, and the adjacent body structure, or to bridge the roof side rail and headliner, to maintain a pleasing appearance of the automobile interior. Generally, the trim strip is formed of a chrome-plated sheet metal or other like material, and provides a decorative framework to the window surface area.
Heretofore, this elongated trim strip generally has been fastened with sheet metal screws which are received in a panel disposed in the gap between the window retaining structure and the body structure of the automobile.
While this type of attachment has proved satisfactory in most applications, there are problems which arise due to this type of attachment, which may lead to an undesirable product, or adversely effect the assembly operation.
In attaching the trim strip by means of threaded fasteners, there is always the problem of misalignment, particularly when the trim strip is removed and then reassembled to the automobile interior. Additionally, the requirement that the trim strip be removed and replaced from time to time may require that the fasteners be replaced should the heads of the fasteners become distorted during assembly or removal. Also, the fasteners must be replaced should the mating hole into which the threaded portion of the fastener is inserted become damaged such that a larger thread is needed to retain the fastener in place.
The elongated trim strip is, in many instances, itself distorted by the insertion of fasteners through the openings in the trim strip and therefore does not present as pleasing appearance as is the case where the smooth surface of the trim strip is presented without being subjected to drilling or the force produced by setting a threaded fastener.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a one piece fastener for retaining an elongated trim strip of the type described onto the interior surface of an automobile adjacent a backlight, windshield or other glass structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a one piece clip for retaining an elongated trim strip in bridging position over a gap between two spaced members wherein the clip is attached to a panel disposed within the gap.
A further object of the invention is to provide a one piece clip of the type described which is re-usable, easy to manufacture, and which facilitates assembly and disassembly of the elongated trim strip relative to the adjacent structure in the interior of an automobile.